Guardian of the Snow: Meino Fujisaki
by Meinokawa
Summary: Meino Fujisaki is a 15-year old teen who moved to Namimori when she was 5, leaving behind a missing brother, father, and sister. Then, she meets Tsuna, and what she didn't know is that she'd become Snow Guardian of the Vongola. Hiatus for a while.. Sorry.
1. Prolouge: To Japan I go

-10 years ago Meino: Age 5-

"But Mama! Do we have to move? Natsu-chan is still missing! And what about Katsu-chan? Why does she have to stay with Papa? Mama! Say something!" I shouted. Hitting my Mama's legs.

"Mei-chan! We don't have choice but to move! I'm sorry. Katsu-chan chose to stay with Papa so she could search for Natsu-chan. Please calm down." Mama explained. She got down on her knee so we could see eye to eye. By this time I was already sobbing, and the entire airport was looking at us.

"Mei-chan… please don't cry. I promise you we'll have a good life in Japan! I just know it!"

_I didn't want to believe her words. But I nodded, and we headed on that plane. For Japan._

* * *

><p>It had only been a month since we moved. I'm going to school and I still haven't made any friends.<p>

Right now, I'm currently walking in the park. "Oi! Bad-Luck-Meino!" shouted some kid. I turn my head to find Len, the school bully. Aaah. He's come to pick on me again. "What do you want Len?" I shouted, my hands in a fist. Him and his followers came over to me and pushed me to the ground. "AHH!" I yelled.

"Hahaha! The same foolish Bad-Luck-Meino! She chose to be in the wrong place at the wrong time again!" Len exclaimed. His followers began to laugh with him.

"Satou-san! Leave her alone!" I heard some kid yell. I look behind me to see a kid, my age, with brown defying-gravity hair and brown eyes. He comes up and steps infront of me.

"Che, what are you gonna do No-good- Tsuna?" Len asked. "Leave Tsuna! You'll only get hurt too." I said, clutching my knee.

Apparently Len got sick and tired of waiting, so he pushed Tsuna to the ground.

"Che, this is boring. Come on guys, let's go look for Yamamoto, he'll play with us!" Len said, now leaving the park, his followers right behind him.

I sighed. Thank god they're finally gone! Wait, how's Tsuna?

I got up and stood in front of him, holding out my hand. "You know, you could have left me. I'm more than capable to defend myself you know."

He held his hand on mine and I pulled him up, then let go. "Thank you," he said. "but it felt like I HAD to defend you."

He held out his hand. "Let me give you a proper introduction, my name's Sawada Tsunayoshi! People call me Tsuna for short, or No-good-Tsuna like everyone else."

I shook his hand and smiled, 'My name's Fujisaki Meinokawa! Everyone calls me Meino for short, or Bad-luck-Meino like some others."

Tsuna smiled back. "Ja, then we're friends now?"He asked. My eyes brightened. "Yep!"

_There starts our never ending friendship…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Notes<span>:**

**OMG! Plese tell me how this was, it's my first time posting fanfiction on this thingy! I don't mean to make this thing crappy and junk, I just like KHR enough to make a fanfic with an OC in it. And no fangirls, keep your main characters t yourselves, for I hate to pair OC's with story characters... makes me feel weird.**

**It's alright If no one reviews, cause I'll keep posting either way, but it'd make me happy if you'd post? -is tonfaed and tridented- Yeah... just go ahead and wait a few days, I'll post eventually, and sorry for the small prolouge, I'll try to make this fanfic long. :D**

**Bye-bye .3.**


	2. Chapter 1: That morning

**Thanks to the 2 reviews *3* I did say I would post either way. :D Well, enjoy the new chapter. .3. **

**Chapter 1: That morning...**

-10 Years later Meino Age: 15-

"Mei-chan! You're going to be late for school!" My mom shouted from the end of the stairs. My eyes immediately opened as I checked my alarm clock. Once again, it didn't wake me up. In fact, I slept right through it… AGH! 8:01! IM LATE!

I hurriedly put on my uniform, which consisted of a dark, olive green skirt, white blouse, and a red bow, but I wear a tie, so that doesn't matter.

I quickly combed through my mid-thigh length brown hair and tied it up in a white ribbon. And after grabbing my bag, I quickly ran, no, fell down the stairs, because mom thought it'd be SOOO funny to leave an empty laundry basket next to the top of the stairs. Yeah, I'm REALLY cracking up now.

She giggled, "Sorry Mei-chan! Your food's on the table Have fun at school!" Then, she walked upstairs. I quickly whooshed into the kitchen, grabbed the toast that was on the plate, then put on my shoes and went out the door.

While running I spotted a pool of brown hair up ahead. I swallowed the last of my toast before shouting, "Tsuna!", while trying to catch up. "Ah, Meino-chan, Morning!" He said. "Mm, Mornin'"

I look at his hair. It's more disoriented than usual! "Did you sleep through your alarm too?" I asked. He nodded his head. "I see…" I began, then grabbed his wrist and began to run, 'Come on, let's hurry! We don't want to be bitten to death by Kyo-chan, do we?" I smirked. "H-hiiie! No! let's hurry!" Tsuna said, running ahead.

After some pointless running, some tripping, and the occasional laughter, we managed to get to school… two minutes late. Crap… we'll surely get bitten to death by Kyo-chan…

"You're late." Whoops! Spoke too soon! Tsuna and I turned our heads to meet the school's prefect and Head Disiplinary Committee Member, Hibari Kyoya, or Kyo-chan as he let's me call him.

"HIIIIIIE! H-hibari-san! I'm sorry!" Tsuna shouted, bowing forward. I just smiled.

"Good Morning, Kyo-chan." I said, patting Tsuna's back, then walked up to him.

"We're sorry Kyo-chan, we both slept through our alarms and had some troubles while coming here." I said. "Hn…"

I looked at him, puzzled. "Wait, are you mad or…?" "Just get to class before I bite your friend to death…" He said, ruffling my hair before walking away.

I blinked a couple of times before shouting, "Wait! What about me?" But he was already gone. Damn.. not even Kyo-chan listens.

I took a deep breath, "Tsuna! Now that Kyo-chan gave us a chance, we're heading to class!" He looked at me, "Ahh, H-hai!" Tsuna replied as we headed to class.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fujisaki Meinokawa, you're late…" "Ah, Gomenasi sensei! We-" Tsuna was cut off, 'I don't care, just sit down."

I was a little shocked, but obeyed orders. I got to my seat in the back of the class and decided to sleep. I didn't feel like listening to the teach say some jibber jabber about math… I absolutely despise math…

-Meino's dream-

_It's dark._

_Why can't I see?_

_A light switch? I'll turn it on._

_I see blood._

_Everywhere. _

_On the walls._

_On the floor._

_It hurts._

_Why am I bleeding._

_Is this the end?_

-Meino's POV-

A paperback book was hit on my head. I took my head out of my arms to find Midori-sensi above me

"Yes Midori-sensei?" I asked in a tone not to be fought with.

"Ah, Fujisaki-kun, you decided to come back to Earth with us?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Obviously, I am a human too." I said back, making a gesture to myself.

"Oh? If you want to talk like that to me, then go talk to Hibari-san that way, I don't have time to deal with you, I have a class to teach." She said, pointing to the door as she walked back up to the front of the classroom.

I looked over to Tsuna, who was obviously concerned over me. I shrugged my shoulders, grabbed my bag, and proceeded to Kyo-chan's office. Damn, how am I going to explain this to him?

I knocked on the door. "Come on in" I heard Kusukabe say from behind the door.

I walked in to find Kusukabe handing in some paperwork to Kyo-chan, who was all relaxed and kicked back in his swirly chair.

"Ah, Meino-san, I didn't expect to see you. Guess I better be off, see you around." Kusukabe said, closing the door behind him.

Crap. Now what am I gonna do?

I was just about to head straight for the door, when I hear Kyo-chan say, "Hnn? Meino? What are you doing here?"

I turn around, like a robot in need of oil, and say, "A-ah, K-Kyo-chan, Morning again… Ha ha ha?"

He gives me a look, like saying, 'What-are-you-doing-in-here', and I took a big breath of air before saying, "I back talked a teacher?"

He looks at me, almost like he was seeing into my soul, and I panic. '_Ahh shit! Is he gonna bite me to death like the others? I swear, Midori-sensei is out to get me!_'

Then, he starts laughing. WAIT. Laughing? WHAT THE HELL? "Meino, you never change," He said, walking up to me and ruffling my hair. "Just go back to class, I'll let you off the hook for today."

I look at him with a 'WHAT THE HELL' face as he walks back to his desk, the looks up at me and smirks, saying, "Go on now, you don't want another failing grade for skipping class now, do you?"

I shook my head and opened the door, "Sorry Kyo-chan, I'll try not to let this happen again!" "Of course not, I wouldn't let you, after all, your mom told me to look after you in school." He says. I smile, then walk out.

**Authors Notes: **

**Again, sorry for the crappiness of this story, I don't tend to make it like this.**

***throws Hibari into the bedroom with Mukuro***

**I believe in 6918ism, so expect random crack like that from here on out. *3* don't worry, Hibari's Meino's brotherly-type of guy, there's no romantic relashionship between the too. :D Except for 6918… that's a relashionship I adore. :3**

**Oh yeah, and if you're wondering, I never added this in but, When she was about 7, she twisted her ankle in the park, and Hibari found her and took her home. While she was lying in her bedroom, Meino's mom and Hibari were down there, and she wanted Hibari to promise her that she'd look after Meino when she couldn't. And of course, he accepted. :D**

**And if you go onto my deviantart, and wait till it's like 12 or 1 western time, then you'll find a picture of Meino, and her Biography. **

**And that little dream I made up, yeah, I had to write a poem in L.A. class, and I decided to use it here. :D**

**Yeah, that's it for Authors notes, I hope more people read, cause I get sad if they don't but I understand if they don't, cause I hate this fanfic a lot as well. :D**

**Ja ne~**


	3. Chapter 2: He's in the mafia again?

**The long awaited chapter of this crappy fanfic! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: He's in the Mafia again?**

As I walked back to the classroom, a sudden thought passed me. I stopped in the middle of the hallway to check my phone. '_No new messages' _it read.

Damn. It's been 2 months since Katsumi had called with information on their brother, and she hasn't come up with anything since.

I sighed, putting my phone back in my bag and opening my door to the classroom.

Everyone stared at me, but I let it slide and went to my seat, taking out my English book. This is gonna be a short day.

To my surprise, school did go by rather quickly. I started walking home with Tsuna, as if nothing really happened today.

All was silent, all was well, until I heard a voice behind me, "Meino, come over here." I turn around to see Kyo-chan, waiting at the lamp post for me. I turn back to Tsuna and say, "Eh, sorry Tsuna, I promised him he'd take me home today." "It's alright Meino-chan, go on. See you tomorrow!" Tsuna replied, running ahead to the intersection.

I turned around and walked over to Kyo-chan, "You know I hate lying. Why are you here?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, "Your mom called me. She said she wanted me to tell you some information on you-know-who."

My eyes widened. "Have they found him? Where was he hiding?" I basically yelled in his face. "Calm down. No, they haven't found him yet, but they know of his ware bouts." Kyo-chan said, looking down at me.

My eyes narrowed, "Then tell me where he's hiding." "He's still in Italy. We don't know this for sure, but it's pretty accurate guess if so. He couldn't have gone far in 10 years when he ran away at 6 years of age."

"Anything else?" I asked, hoping for the best. "They say he's join a different mafia… We don't know which one though." He responded, crossing his arms on his chest.

My eyes softened, "I…. see. Thank you for the information Kyo-chan, I'll… see you tomorrow then." I then walked to the intersection as a tear rolled down me cheek.

'_Natsu-chan… where are you?_'

* * *

><p>"Mei-chan! Welcome home! I trust you got the information from Kyoya-kun?" My mother said, smiling, as she washed the dishes.<p>

"How could you.." I said in a low voice.

"Hmm. How could I what Mei-chan?" She asked, quizzical.

'How could you give me so little information that I already know!" I shouted.

"M-Mei-chan calm down... it's fine. Your father had told me this information just today, so just be patient." My mother said, her hands on my shoulders trying to calm me down.

"Katsu-chan had already told me this information 2 months ago! And you just get this information today? It just shows that dad doesn't care! I bet he wanted him to run away!" I shouted, my hand in a fist.

"Mei-chan! Calm down! I understand that you think this, but he really does care for him! just give it time and you'll see!" She said in an almost begging tone.

By this time, again was I crying. Its been 10 years... 10 years since I've seen him. Why can't he just return.. I wanted to stay and find him, but I was forced to leave. Why couldn't I have stayed? Why?

"Why?" I said. My bangs covering my eyes.

"Why what Mei-chan?" My mother asked, obviously worried.

"Why can't he just come home!" I yelled into my mothers shirt, crying.

"There there Mei-chan... It's alright. Why don't you just go lie down, you've had a hard day.." My mother said, leading me upstairs to my bedroom.

As she closed the door, i breathed heavily, then relaxed and layed down and fell asleep, not wanting to remember today as much as i wanted to.

'_Natsu-chan... Why did you join the mafia? You know we never could go back when we joined our mafia... but why another one? Why?_'

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Notes:<span>**

**Ra, I am so sorry I haven't been updating! I've been busy with the loads of homework my L.A. and Math teachers have been giving me! And plus I've had to help my friend, Marina, deal with a break-up. So I'm sorry!**

**Anyways, This chapter just basically introduces Meino's search for her long lost brother, Natsume Fujisaki, or what he goes by, Natsume Fenice. **

**Fenice= Phoenix**

**That's the name of the mafia that Meino's dad's in charge of. Just to let you know.**

**I'm sorry if I made Meino TOO marysue D: I try not to, but when I pictured this in my mind, I couldn't pass it up. Dx**

**Sorry. Please read and Review? .3.**


	4. Chapter 3: Baby in Fedora appears

**Chapter 3: And said Baby-in-Fedora appears...**

As I woke up the next day, still in my school clothes, I sat up and looked at my clock.

'_7:12? I can still sleep if I want to…_' Yeah, I think I'll decide against that…

As I looked around for my uniform in my closet, I heard a shrill, almost Tsuna-like scream next door.

I slapped my hand on my face as I realized, '_Idiot Meino, that was Tsuna screaming like a 6 year old girl…_'

I didn't waste any time as I opened my window and looked inside Tsuna's bedroom.

'_Well, At least he wasn't stupid enough to leave his window closed…_'

I looked back into my bedroom to see a closed bedroom door.

I sighed, then jumped across the into Tsuna's bedroom, and took a crash landing on his school bag.

"Ow. Seriously, he should become a man and clean his on bedroom, that hurt…" I complained to myself as I got up and wiped away the invisible dirt on my pajama pants.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!" I heard Tsuna's shrill scream from downstairs once again. Eh, might as well go take a look, but I have to be stealthy like a ninja.

* * *

><p>As I walked down the stairs in stealthy ninja mode, I see Tsuna and his mother, Nana, at the bottom, talking to what I think is a baby in a fedora? Seriously who does that?<p>

"Don't make me laugh, my stomach hurts, Hahaha!" Tsuna laughed with tears in his eyes. I blinked, why is he-?

"AAH!" And then said baby-in-fedora kicked his head and Tsuna fell to the ground.

"Oi Tsuna!" I yelled. Everyone looked up to find me at the top of the stairs, clad in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"M-Meino-chan? why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, Mei-chan? Good morning." Nana smiled.

I looked at the baby-in-fedora, and he just smirked.

"Yo, Meinokawa Fujisaki."

B-BABY-IN-FEDORA KNOWS MY NAME DAMMIT.

"W-wait, how do you know my-" I was cut off. "Oh Tsu-kun, Mei-chan, you two are going to be late." She said. I looked at my wrist watch. '_ 8:22 _'

"Oh! That's right! I shouldn't be paying attention to this baby!" Tsuna gasped as he qucikly ran back up the stairs, me in tow.

"Don't be too late now Tsuna." I said as I jumped through his window into mine.

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving!" I yelled as I put on my shoes at the front door. "Have fun at school Mei-chan!" My mother said from the kitchen.<p>

As I ran out the door, I saw Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Put some muscle into your running you fool!" I shouted, running behind him.

"H-hai!" He yelled. "Ah, What was with that kid?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders as we kept on running.

And out of nowhere, we both hear, "I'm a hitman."

"Huh?" "Haha, A hitman, that's stupid." Then Tsuna's eyes widened. "HIIIE! Since when did you...?" Tsuna asked with said baby-in-fedora on his head.

Tsuna looked down and saw that he stepped on one of the neighboors dogs tail. Then he started to freak out.

"Tsuna calm down, it's just a tiny dog!" I yelled, trying to get him to snap out of it.

The dog opened the gate, for the leash was cut off.

Tsuna was about to run when he tripped on his own feet and fell face first into the ground. Said baby-in-fedora jumped off his head and made his way to pet the dog.

He turned to Tsuna, "You're a helpless loser who get's panicked easily in crisis." He said.

"Oi! You can't say that to him!" I yelled. "And so are you Meinokawa." He replied. A tick mark appeared on my head, "DON'T USE MY FULL NAME." I yelled.

He smirked and turned to Tsuna again, "You're the single middle school-er on Earth who's afraid of Chihuahuas."

"Ah, cute!" I heard someone shout. I pulled my head up to see Sasagawa Kyoko, going over to look at said baby-in-fedora.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn said. "Good morning." Kyoko replied.

I looked over to Tsuna, and he seemed to be in Kyoko wonderland. Man, that fanboy...

I looked over to my right to see yet another girl with short brown hair, tied up in a ponytail. And she seemed to be wearing a different uniform then us.

"I-is this kid your little brother?" She asked, inhaling deeply.

"I blinked. What the hell? Do you see a resemblance weird girl?

"So why are you wearing a suit?' Kyoko asked. "Because I'm in the mafia." said baby-in-fedora replied. My eyes widened, '_M-mafia? Then would he know of my brother?_'

"O-oi, baby. Can I ask you a quest-" I was then cut off by Kyoko, "Ah! How cool!" She got up from her knees, "Well, I'm going to be late for school see you later little boy!" She said, waving her hand as she walked away.

"Oh! That's right! I'm going to be late too! See you later!" The other girl said, walking away as well.

"Tsuna. You have a crush on that girl don't you?" said baby-in-fedora asked. Tsuna looked at him, "That shouldn't concern you!" Tsuna shouted. "Just leave me alone already!"

"Have you confessed to Kyoko yet?" said baby-in-fedora asked. "Don't talk stupid. I couldn't do that. Kyoko-chan is the schools idol. She wouldn't go for someone like me..." 'that's a strong loser's complex you have." said baby-in-fedora said.

He smirked, "I guess it's finally time."

His pet chameleon morphed into a gun. "Die now." He said to Tsuna.

I blinked. Wha? "H-huh!" Tsuna gasped. "You'll understand if you die." E-eh? What are talking-"

And then, he shot the bullet at Tsuna's head.

"T-TSUNA!" I shouted. I looked over at the baby with full hatred. "You evil bastard! You just killed my only friend!" I yelled, glowing with full hatred.

"Just wait." He said. "Just wait? How can I just wait when you just killed him!" I retorted back.

I turned to look at Tsuna when I see his body glow. Then, a flame appeared on his head. Oh crap, and he set Tsuna on fire too?

Just then, Tsuna grunted as his eyes narrowed and his clothes ripped of of him. I blinked a couple of times. Why is he in his boxers?

"It's dying will time!" The baby said.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted, "I'm gonna confess to Sasagawa Kyoko with my dying will! Where's Kyoko?" Then, he ran off down the street.

"Oi! Baby! What's the deal? I thought you killed him!" I shouted. "Hmph, patience Meinokawa." He said. Another tick mark appeared on my head, " I thought I told you not to call me by my real name! And anyways, I still have some questions to ask you." I said back, folding my arms on my chest.

"Hmph, do you really want to ask now when you're gonna be late to school?" He asked, smirking. "Oh dammit! I forgot!" I yelled, then began to run.

* * *

><p>As I made it to the school in time, I didn't see Tsuna. Which suprised me, cause he made a total dash for the school just to see Kyoko.<p>

"Be patient Meinokawa, he's coming." I heard from behind me. I turn around to see the baby. "DAMMIT, YOU LOUSY BABY. DON'T SCARE THE CRAP OUTTA ME." I yelled.

"Hmph," He smirked. "I'm not a baby. I'm Tsuna's tutor, Reborn." He replied. Oh? So his real name's Reborn?

"You said you were in the mafia right?" I asked as he nodded his head.

"Then do you know who Fenice Natsume is..." I asked.

"Fenice Natsume?" He asked. I nodded my head and he smirked. "You wouldn't be Meinokawa Fujisaki, the daughter of the Fenice Familiga, would you?" He asked.

I gasped a little and looked at him. I hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's me. Natsu-chan ran away at the age of 6. It's been 10 years now, and my sister, Katsumi, has gotten information saying he's joined another Familiga. I just wanted to know if you have any information or know him at all!" I said.

Reborn smirked. "Ah. Natsume. Yes, I know him. He's a good kid, has very good assassination skills."

"But do you know what Familiga he joined?" I shouted at him.

"Oh look, Tsuna's arrived." Reborn said, changing the subject. "Oi! I was talking to you!" But he was already gone.

Kyoko was walking towards the schools entrance when Tsuna arrived and shouted her name, pointing at her. "Sasagawa Kyoko! Please go out with me!" He shouted, holding out his hand.

Kyoko blinked a couple of times before freaking out, screaming, and running into the school. "Smooth Tsuna.." I said, facepalming myself.

"You bastard!" I heard someone shout. I look up to see Mochida, My Kendo captian.

"Don't kid yourself, weirdo. Kyoko would never go out like a pervert like you!" He said as he walked towards the school.

"Ah! What happened to me!" Tsuna said, grasping his head with both hands.

"That's all thanks to the "Dying Will Bullet"" Reborn said, standing on my shoulder. "A person shot by this bullet will be resurrected with dying will. the dying will time is only 5 minutes, and after that you return to your normal self."

"So, if I wasn't regretting anything when I was shot?" Tsuna asked. Reborn replied with, "I'm a hitman." 'SO I WOULD HAVE DIED?" Tsuna shouted, "You think I could take it that easily?"

"What are you doing?" I look to my left to see Kyo-chan. "Ah, Kyo-chan!" I said.

"Meino's friend, class has started." He said. "Ah! I'm sorry!" Tsuna said, grabbing his clothes and heading towards the school. I look at Kyo-chan, who looked at Reborn and smirked. "Meino, you should head to class to." He said. "Oh, that's right! See yah Kyo-chan, Reborn!" I shouted, heading towards the school myself.

* * *

><p>Later that day, I found out from some people gossiping that Tsuna was going to fight Mochida for Kyoko's heart. Who does that? What's wrong with this?<p>

Sadly, I knew it was going to be Kendo, so Tsuna had no experience for this.

But what suprised me during the match was Reborn shot him with the dying will bullet once again, making Tsuna win the fight, and making Mochida lose his dignity.

"Tsuna-kun! That was amazing! You were so cool! I didn't know you could do that!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Ahaha, I didn't know I could do that either." Tsuna replied back, no studdering for once.

I smiled, and then left Tsuna alone with Kyoko, but during my leave, I woke past a very cool looking silverette. I look at him and ask, "Oi, what are you looking at?"

He looks up at me and says, "That's none of your business Meinokawa _Fenice." _I look at him, shocked. '_How does he?_' But before I could ask, he walks away.

* * *

><p>I walked home with Tsuna that day and he invited me over his house. Apparently Reborn needed to explain some things. To the both of us.<p>

"Heh? I'm the Vongola families 10th Generation boss?" Tsuna shouts. My eyes widen. '_He's part of the Vongola?_'

"I came here, sent by the current Vongola families boss to train you to become the 10th generation boss." Reborn says, "Since you inherited the families blood, you're a candidate to become the next boss."

"I've never heard of this!" Tsuna shouted. "Don't worry, I'll train you to become a mafia boss." Reborn replied.

"Tsuna," I said. He looked over to me. "Tsuna, you're the candidate to become the 10th generation Vongola boss. The most powerful mafia in Italy," I said. "I'm going to protect you Tsuna. I'm going to make sure you become boss. That's a promise."

My eyes were filled with determination, and as Reborn smirked, he said, "Welcome to the family, Meinokawa Fujisaki," before falling asleep in Tsuna's bed.

**Authors Notes: Ahh, it's finished. -deskpans herself- Longest chapter yet, hope you enjoyed. -goes to finish her science and L.A. homework-**


End file.
